Je hais les poissons
by Sanjiikun
Summary: Ah! Pourquoi a t-il fallu que l'Akatsuki fasse encore son bordel le jour de l'anniversaire de Kisame? Aventure loufoque, situation délirante, et tous le petit cocktail pour faire souffrir les akatsukiens!


**Hello !**

**Que dire…cette fic va essentiellement réunir tous l'akatsuki, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Bon, aussi, c'est ma première fic de naruto, alors…soyez indulgents, please ! Ah et oui : ne vous étonnez pas si le repère des akatsukiens ressemble à un novotel, j'allais pas les faire dormir dans une grotte tous de même !**

**Kakuzu : Ouais, ben t'aurais mieux fait : les grottes ça coute moins cher…**

**Rah, toi, tu la ferme ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui était une journée très paisible, quoiqu'il pleuve. Par un temps pareil, personne n'avait le cœur à sortir travailler ou faire une toute autre activité. Et c'est de même pour l'akatsuki…

Or voila : Aujourd'hui nous étions un 18 mars…jour qui pour l'Akatsuki est…

-KISAMEEEEE-SSSAAANNN !

Tobi accourut dans la pièce ou tous les autres membres de son organisation se trouvaient. Or voila : ils faisaient une réunion, et Pein, leur leader, n'aimait pas trop qu'on les dérange pendant celles-ci.

-Tobi, mon cher petit Tobi…commença ce dernier, peut-on savoir ou tu te trouvais alors que nous faisions un point trèèèèèèès important sur nos agissements de nos 4 derniers mois ?

Aïe. Trop de mots compliqués dans une seule phrase pour un esprit aussi stupide que celui de l'homme au masque orange. Ainsi, il fallut attendre 5 bonnes minutes pour que l'info monte au cerveau.

-Surtout, ne te presse pas, Tobi. commenta Konan, la jeune femme aux cheveux violets, sans la moindre émotion.

-Ah mais ouais je me souviens ! J'ai un truc super cool à vous dire ! Clama l'interpellé.

-Génial, hmm. Dit Deidara,le blond à la mèche sur l'œil, avec son tic de langage mis en avant.

-Nan, nan je vous assure ! Tobi est très fier de sa trouvaille ! Vous savez quel jour on est ?

-Le jour où tu vas mourir ? Tenta Pein

-Ben non : c'est l'anniversaire de Kisame.

A ces mots, tous se retournèrent vers l'homme à l'apparence de requin, qui semblait très fier qu'on lui rappelle cette date

-Et ouais, je sais, aujourd'hui c'est ma fête ! Se venta t-il.

-Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Je t'aurais laissé plus de mecs à défoncer si j'avais su ! indiqua Hidan, en tripotant sa faux à trois lames.

-Et c'est pour ça que je voulais que…Hey mais stop ! Ou est Itachi ? Demanda l'abrutis (-dit, Tobi)

En effet, l'aîné Uchiwa était absent, et personne ne savait ou il se trouvait. Pein était en train de se lamenter en psalmodiant que personne ne participait jamais à ses réunions.

Et, en une seconde, il entra. Itachi Uchiwa. Et ce qui s'ensuivit fit passer un frisson d'horreur dans tous les recoins du repère de l'akatsuki. Itachi, se trouvait la, près de la porte, avec son éternel sourire…absent, un sifflet dans la bouche et un chapeau pointu rose et jaune sur la tête. A sa main, il portait un paquet.

-Euuuhh…Itachi…tu fais flipper, la…lâcha Zetsu, l'homme –plante(si on peut l'appeler comme ca), que sa remarque lui fit se faire décocher un regard noir (et la c'est très impressionnant venant d'Itachi) .

Puis, ce dernier se rapprocha de Kisame, soufla dans son sifflet et lui tendit le paquet.

-Joyeux anniversaire. Lâcha t-il froidement

Tous le monde était bouche bée. Itachi, offrant un cadeau à Kisame ?! Impossible.

-Mais c'est magnifique ! hurla Tobi, cassant l'ambiance, ha, les autres, vous faites pitié ! prenez exemple sur Itachi ! Lui, il est sympa et tout ! Vous avez même pas pris un cadeau pour Kisame, vous êtes…méchants.

Kisame chialait sur son paquet, pendant que Tobi faisait une danse autour d'Itachi. Pendant ce temps, tous le monde essayait de se trouver une excuse.

-De toute façon, je n'aime pas les anniversaires, c'est bien trop commercial ! Tenta Kakuzu

-Radin. Lui répondit Zetsu

-Quoi ? Répète ?!

-Ok : Radin.

Konan dû intervenir. 2 à O pour elle.

-Bon, t'as fini de chialer ? Ouvre ton paquet, hmm. Maugréa le blond qui commençait à s'ennuyer ferme.

-Ah…euh…oui. Répondit l'interpellé.

Il entama donc de déchirer le papier cadeau et sous ses yeux ébahis se trouvait…

Se trouvait…

…un poisson rouge.

Hidan éclata de rire, pendant que Pein tapotait le dos d'Itachi en lui disant que c'était une bonne initiative. L'homme-requin, lui, avais les yeux rivés sur le bocal et le poisson.

-Euh…ca va, Kisame ?demanda Tobi

-C'est…c'est…c'est…FANTASTIQUE

Gros blanc dans la salle.

-J'AI TOUJOURS VOULU AVOIR UN POISSON ROUGE ! OH, MILLE MERCI ITACHI ! (il tenta de lui sauter dans les bras mais ce dernier esquiva rapidement.)

-J'ai dû tuer son marchand pour l'avoir. Dit l'aîné Uchiwa.

-Je vais l'appeler Bubulle. Souffla Kisame

-Hein ?

-Bubulle…sera son nom !

* * *

Cela allait faire 2 bonnes heures que Kisame avait eu son bubulle et que l'Akatsuki avait repris ses occupations :Kakuzu faisait ses comptes, l'homme requin saoulait Deidara pour qu'il fasse une maison en argile à son poisson, Konan , Pein et Hidan jouaient aux cartes, Zetsu arrosait ses plantes chéries et Itachi ne faisait rien.. Or voila. Un malheur arriva. Tobi n'était pas avec eux, et tous le monde sait que le Tobi est un animal très dangereux, dénué de toute forme d'intelligence, qui détruit tous sur son passage. Donc, L'abruti était en train de marcher à cloche pied, et voila que sur son passage se trouva une mini-table sur laquelle était posé…Bubulle ! OMG ! Bien entendu, Tobi ne sourcilla même pas lorsque son bras buta la table, que le bocal tomba et surtout quand il écrasa son occupant.

Ce fut finalement Kisame, qui retrouva son poisson écrasé dans le couloir, malheureusement pour lui.

-NAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN N !

* * *

_On revient dans la salle de réunion. Sans Konan et kisame._

- Ecoutez-moi : l'heure est grave. Commença Pein (il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet pour voir si on l'ignorait encore et une fois satisfait, il continua) Bubulle est mort.

-Il aura pas vécu longtemps. Remarqua Hidan

-Dire que j'ai dû tuer quelqu'un…soupira Itachi

-Et donc bref, le coupable étant sur ces lieux, Tobi…

-Quoi ? Encore lui ! s'exclama Zetsu

-Quoi ? Encore moi ?! S'exclama à son tour Tobi, ah mais c'est vrai que ma chaussure sentait fort le poisson, alors…

-Qu'il est con…ce mec est con…lâcha Deidara

-Et donc, j'ai décidé que…tenta de finir le leader de l'akatsuki

Mais Konan arriva, éssoufflée en hurlant :

-Kisame lit des revues de pêche au gros !

-C'est encore pire que je pensait…souffla Pein, Bon, Tobi, tu sais qu'il va falloir que tu répare ta faute ?

-Oui

-Il faudra que tu aille chercher un nouveau poisson .

-oui

-…a Konoha…

-Oui

-Bon, ben c'est impeccable !

-Euh…attendez attendez attendez ! Je veux que Senpai vienne avec moi ! Il se tourna vers le blond, Hein, Senpai

- Ta gueule abrutis, je n'ai aucune envie de…

-deidara, tu l'accompagnes. Dit Pein

Le blond lâcha des injures et tenta d'étriper Tobi pendant qu'Hidan se foutair royalement d'eux, chose qui à coup sur, saoula son boss.

-ET HIDAN, T'IRAS CHERCHER UN BOCAL AU PAYS DU SABLE ! Gueula ce dernier

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Blaireau ! lui souffla Kakuzu

-ET TU L'ACCOMPAGNE, KAKUZU

-Et merde

-GROUILLEZ-VOUS, VOUS QUATRE, ET JE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR !

Ils obéirent. Il ne restait plus qu'Itachi, Konan, Zetsu et Pein.

-Bon, on fait quoi ? demanda Itachi

-Je vais tenter de consoler Kizame, bonne chance pour vous occuper vous trois ! lança Zetsu avant de disparaître.

Itachi, quand à lui, tendit un chapeau d'anniversaire à Pein.

-Tiens, ca va te changer les idées.

-MAIS FUCK ITACHI ! DEGAGE AVEC TES SALES CHAPEAUX !

-Je sent qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer ici aussi…soupira Konan.

* * *

**Et voila ! ça vous a plu ? Pas plu ? N'hésitez pas à me poster des reviews, j'adore ça !**

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
